In prior art hydraulic breaker hammers of this type, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,232, it is well known to supply lubricant grease to the inside of the working implement sleeve, but there is also a problem with the guide sleeves being seized in the housing. This means that after some operation time there is a tendency that the guide sleeve gets seized in the housing bore due to frictional action under vibration movement of the guide sleeve. This results in difficulties when removing the guide sleeve from the housing for service, replacement etc. Costly time and effort have to be spent just to remove the guide sleeve from the housing, which is most undesirable.